In ASIC flow, cell libraries include standard cells with different logic functions. Standard cells are placed at specific locations to meet timing and area requirements. The cell boundary of each standard cell is defined to avoid design rule violations when cells are abutted. Cell area is calculated according to the cell boundary. Therefore, cell boundary drawing in standard cell layout affects the chip area.